


Revasel Lavellan: Prompt Stories

by FenVallas



Series: Revasel Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenVallas/pseuds/FenVallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than chapter length prompts of various lengths that serve more as character study than main story works focusing on Revasel Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revasel Lavellan: Prompt Stories

> _Any kind of prompts? How about Revasel (+optional companions?) adjusting to Skyhold._

She had thought she was used to the _shemlen_ way of life, and in some ways she was. A change of venue didn’t mean that the sun suddenly rose in the west or that there was one fewer moon. People still had food delivered to their doorstep and complained about every minor inconvenience. They still wore heavy boots, trampled grass underneath foot, and pretended that the Elven servants who had staffed the camp, and now staffed the fortress, didn’t exist.

Skyhold wasn’t even that difficult to navigate, once you got a hold of the general layout, though she was somewhat uncomfortable with having such a large room all to herself. The cottage at Haven had been one thing, two small rooms warmed by a fireplace had been warm and cozy, like an _aravel_ , though much larger. This was a massive room with two balconies and a closet in a well-insulated tower that overlooked the entire fortress. The bed was massive, and she had a desk and two couches completely to herself.

It felt lonely.

She had shared an _aravel_ with her brother, as most families had an _aravel_ to themselves while the craftsman had larger _aravels_ for all their supplies. There was more space in her room than there was in all the _aravels_ Clan Lavellan owned.

But she could adjust to the extra space.

What was difficult for her to deal with was her new position as Inquisitor. Revasel was used to people relying on her, of course. She was the First, and had been since she was twelve years old, but this was a whole new level of responsibility. Thirty people relying on you was a world away from being relied on by the hundreds within your organization, the countless pilgrims on your doorstep, and the thousands who depend on you for aid.

She didn’t know how to deal with it any more than she had known how to deal with the adoring whispers and rumors of her supposed divinity. Her legend had reached new levels, levels that made her more uncomfortable the more she thought about them.

If she had ever had a chance of quietly sealing the Breach and slipping back to her clan in the dead of the night, that chance had vanished when her advisors and Cassandra had decided that she would lead them without her consent.

She wasn’t their Herald.

They didn’t care.

They didn’t care if she had no belief in their Maker, that she had a family and a home across the ocean that she wanted to return to. Revasel would have been glad to stay and help if only there was some promise of returning to the life she had left behind. She wasn’t so selfish as to abandon the entire world, not even now after she had been drafted against her will into the permanent structure of a _shemlen_ organization.

But she didn’t belong here.

She didn’t have a choice but to belong here, but it wasn’t ever going to be home.

In time she knew she would be able to get by, that things would start to make sense. She would fall into a routine, she would come into her power, and she would do the best that she could for her people ( ** _all_** of her people), but it would never be home.

Home was a long way off, and Skyhold… Skyhold was just the place that would hold her until she could finally walk the Long Walk into the Beyond.


End file.
